Lee's Christmas Wish
by Microdotty
Summary: Lee makes a wish for Christmas. Newly updated for 2003 with brand new content. Complete.
1. The Wish

Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production. No copyright infringement is intended. I just wanted to play with them a while.

Author: Microdotty

Written: December 2002, updated December 2003

Lee's Christmas Wish

Part one: The Wish

December 1955

Major Clayton stood at the bottom of the staircase and bellowed, "Skip, it's 0900 hours. I told you thirty minutes ago to be down here and ready to go. I mean now, Skip!" 

Five-year-old Lee Stetson put down the toy car he was playing with and raced down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I didn't mean to be late."

Major Clayton harrumphed, "You had better learn now, son, that punctuality is the key to a successful life. Now, let's go and get our Christmas shopping done."

They drove over to the Base Exchange and Robert Clayton steered little Lee over to the toy section. "Now, Skip, you have twenty dollars to spend on what you want. Look over all your options and make good choices."

Robert turned as he heard a voice behind him say, "Major Clayton, it's so nice to see you. How have you and Lee been doing? Lee, I swear you get bigger every time I see you, and more handsome, too."

Major Clayton acknowledged the woman who had greeted them. "Good morning, Mrs. Ferris. Lee and I are here shopping for his Christmas presents."

"Robert Clayton, you know Santa will bring Lee his gifts. He shouldn't be here buying them himself." Turning to Lee, Mrs. Ferris knelt down and asked, "Have you told Santa what you want for Christmas, Lee?"

"No ma'am. Uncle says there is no Santa."

She turned and glared at the Major. "No Santa? Oh Lee, your uncle is mistaken. Now, I'm taking Sam and Seth to see Santa this afternoon. Would you like to come with us?"

Lee turned to his uncle, his eyes wide with anticipation, "Can I go, please?"

Robert stood there with his hands clasped behind his back and scowled. "It's foolishness, but I guess there's no harm. You may go, Lee."

Several hours later, Lee was standing in line with Mrs. Ferris and her two sons, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.  He was so excited, he couldn't keep still. He turned to Mrs. Ferris and asked, "Can Santa really bring us anything we want? Oh, I hope he can."

She smiled down at him and asked, "You have something special in mind, sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am. Something very special."

Before he knew it, it was Lee's turn to sit on Santa's lap. He climbed up and smiled when he saw Santa's twinkling blue eyes. "Is this real?" he asked as he timidly touched Santa's long white beard. 

"Ho, ho, ho, it's very real. Give it a tug."

Lee took hold of his whiskers and pulled. "Wow. It is real. You really are Santa. I knew you were real, but my uncle says you don't exist."

Santa let out a booming laugh. "Of course I exist, son!"

Lee grinned. "I like you, Santa. I'm glad you're real."

Santa smiled back at him, "I like you too, Lee."

Lee looked at him wide-eyed. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Santa. I know everything. I also know that this has not been a very fun year for you has it, son?" he asked gently.

Lee snuggled up against Santa's chest and tried to hold back his tears. "No sir. My parents were in a car crash and went to heaven." Lee looked up at Santa, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Santa, Mrs. Ferris told me you can bring us anything we want. Is that true?"

"Well, Lee, I always do my best. What is it you want for Christmas?"

"I want my family back," he sniffled. "I miss my mommy and daddy, and I wish they could be back here with me. Can I have my mommy and daddy back for Christmas, please? I promise I'll be a good boy, and I'll clean my room, and make my bed, and even eat my yucky vegetables. Please, Santa."

Santa gave him a big hug and replied, "This one is going to be hard, even for me, Lee. I promise I'll do my best, but it might take a while. Remember, even if I can't deliver this year, never give up on me and keep believing."


	2. Interlude

Part 2: Interlude

December, 1982

            Lee Stetson stood alone in the rapidly darkening frostiness of another DC winter, stamping his feet in what felt like a futile attempt to restore circulation, grateful for the woolen scarf keeping his neck warm.  He hated Christmas, and right now he hated T.P. Aquinas.  Hordes of holiday shoppers swarmed around him like so many pests, more than one of them colliding into him without a hint of apology.  He worked his way closer to the building's façade, trying to shield himself, not just from the icy blast of wind, but also from the crowd.

            "Merry Christmas!" a voice boomed out from behind Lee.  Lee turned, ready to let T.P. know just what he thought of his idea for a meeting place, but was brought up short as he realized it hadn't been his old friend who had greeted him, but a street corner Santa standing in front of a battered tin bucket, ringing a bell that was slightly off-tune. 

            "Merry Christmas," Lee muttered back, without a drop of sincerity.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet, fumbling for some bills to give the man.  As he pulled out a crisp twenty, Lee was somewhat shocked when the bearded old gentleman placed his hand on his arm to stall him.

            "No, no, son.  I don't want your money." 

            "Huh?" Lee looked suspiciously at the man, wondering what kind of game he was up to.

            "Oh, no, son, I'm not up to anything.  You certainly have developed a distrustful nature over the years.  I guess that comes with the job, right?  I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.  You know, you look like you could use a friend."

            Lee grimaced as he squeezed his eyes shut against the familiar sting of tears. "You have no idea, man," he replied, remembering how his partner, his friend, Eric, had been killed during a mission a month ago, taking a bullet in the head, a bullet that had been meant for Lee. 

            "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea, son.  You've had another rough year, but I promise you will be happy again, and soon.  It will come when you least expect it, and it will last forever."

            At that, Lee got mad and he spat out, "What do you know about me, huh?  Just leave me alone. That's how I function best.  I don't need any bum playing Santa on a street corner telling me about some idealistic happy ending."

            He turned away in anger, caught sight of T. P. a few yards ahead and began walking toward him.  

            "You will be happy again, and you'll get all you ever wished for and more.  You have my promise, Lee," Santa called out after him.

            Lee raised his hand and waved back at him dismissively, but as the comment registered, he turned around in shock, shouting, "OK, buddy, how do you know my na . . .," before he realized that Santa had disappeared, bucket, bell and all.

            He felt a tap on his shoulder, and a familiar voice in his ear.  "Lee, my boy, sorry I'm late, but I've got that information about the Afghani terror group you asked about.  Now, there's this excellent little Turkish place right around the corner, and they make the most delightful _beta_.  Just what the doctor ordered on a cold night like tonight."

            Lee ignored everything his friend said in his agitation. "T. P., did you see where Santa went?"  Lee asked.  "I think he might be an agent.  He knew my name!"

            "Santa, Lee?  And he knew you name?  Well, I didn't see anybody." T.P. looked at Lee with concern.  "Are you sure you're not working too hard?"  He ushered Lee through the crowd, saying, "Come along, my boy, our _beta's_ waiting."  

            Snow began falling as the two of them made their way down the busy sidewalk and Lee's memory of his encounter with Santa started to fade until it was nothing more than a faint whisper dancing at the edge of consciousness. As he and T.P. turned the corner, Lee looked at his friend and said, "All right now, don't keep we waiting; tell me what you know about the terrorist group."


	3. Fulfillment

Part three: Fulfillment

December 1992

Lee Stetson stood alone in the large crowd of Christmas shoppers. Christmas had never been one of his favorite holidays, just another 24-hour day, but since his marriage to Amanda, he had come to enjoy it more and more.

He felt a tugging on his long black overcoat, and heard a sweet little voice calling, "Daddy, daddy."

Lee looked down and couldn't help smiling broadly at his four-year-old daughter. He bent and swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly on her cheek. "Well, Jenny, that was a quick trip to see Santa." He craned his neck to look for Amanda. "Where are mommy and Matt?" 

"They're still in line, daddy. I wanted to come find you."

"Uh, Jenny, sweetie, did you tell mommy you were coming to find me?"

"No, daddy. I didn't 'member to tell her. Am I in trouble?"

"Jenny, you know better than to wander off by yourself."

"But daddy, I'm not by myself. I'm with you."

Lee had to smile at her 'Jenny logic.' "Let's just go find mommy, OK?"

As he neared the line for Santa's village, he spied his tall wife searching the crowds, a worried look on her face, their son Matthew parked on her hip. She caught sight of Lee, and sighed with relief when she saw he was carrying Jenny. She quickly made her way through the crowd to where they were standing. Amanda began to scold her daughter, "Jennifer Leigh Stetson, you scared me half to death. What have we told you about going off on your own? You have got to learn to do what you're told." Amanda looked at Lee and at his wink said, "Not one word, buster, about it running in the family."

Lee put up one hand in mock surrender and grinned. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I know what you were thinking," she smiled back.

"I just went to find daddy, so he could see Santa too, mommy. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, but I was scared and I'm glad that you're safe, sweetheart. Now, why don't we get back in line for Santa?" 

Matthew smiled at his father and asked, "What do you want Santa to bring you, daddy?" 

Lee smiled back and took Matt from Amanda with his free hand, hugging both of his children close. "Well, Matt, Santa doesn't have to bring me anything. I've got all I need right here. All I need are my two wonderful children and their beautiful mommy."

"And Grandma!" Mathew chimed in.

"Right, Matt.  We can't forget Grandma," Lee agreed.

Jenny added, "And Philip and Jamie, too."

"Of course, Jenny.  I have you and Matt, and Grandma and Philip and Jamie, and your beautiful mommy.  Why would I need anything else from Santa?  I have more than I could ever ask for."

Jenny thought for a moment, "But you have to ask Santa for something, daddy."

"What if I thank him, instead?" he asked.

"Thank him for what, daddy?" Matt asked curiously.

"Why, for you of course, Matt. For all of you. Yeah, I think maybe I'll just have to thank Santa."

After a short wait, they had made it to the front of the line. Lee and Amanda stood back while their twins climbed up into Santa's ample lap. "Ho, ho, ho. Who do we have here?"

"I'm Jennifer and this is Matthew. He's my brother. We're twins."

"Those are nice names, Jennifer and Matthew."

Matthew spoke, "I was named after my grandpa. He went to heaven before I was borned, but daddy says he was very special, and so am I."

"Well, I'm sure he's right, Matthew."

Jenny chimed in, "I was named for my grandma. She's in heaven too. Daddy says she was very, very beautiful."

"Just like you, little one. So, have you been good children this year?"

"Mommy says we're the best children ever," Jenny replied smugly.

"She also says we're precosh . . . What does she say, Jenny?"

"Precocious. She says we're precocious."

"That's a big word for somebody so small," Santa replied. "Do you know what it means?"

"No, but it's a funny word, isn't it?" Jenny and Matt began to giggle and squirm. 

Santa quieted them down and snuggled the two small children in his lap. "So, what do you two want for Christmas?"

Lee put his arm around Amanda and pulled her close. She put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment as they watched their children with Santa. "We are so lucky, Lee. Look at those two angels."

"Yeah, we are lucky. I love you so much, Amanda. You and our children have made my life complete in a way I never could have imagined."

"I love you, too, Lee." They turned toward each other and moved closer to kiss, when they were interrupted by Jenny calling out, "Daddy, daddy!"

Amanda couldn't help giggling as she grazed his cheek with her lips. "Some things never change, sweetheart."

Lee gave Amanda's waist a squeeze as he answered Jenny, "Yes, sweetie, what do you need?" 

"Don't you have something to say to Santa, daddy?"

Matthew chimed in, "Right, daddy. You said you were going to thank Santa."

Lee and Amanda walked up to Santa's big chair. Jenny and Matt scrambled down out of Santa's lap and went to stand next to their parents. Lee seemed a little embarrassed by the attention they were getting from the other people in line. He looked down at his two little ones and said, "Maybe I can do that later. Santa is very busy and I don't think we should take up any more of his time."

"Nonsense," Santa's voice boomed. "I always have time."

Lee looked closer at Santa and saw true joy in his sparkling blue eyes. Something overcame Lee and he sat down at the foot of Santa's chair. "Have we met before? You look so familiar to me."

"Of course we've met. I'm Santa, remember? So, Lee, what was it you wanted to thank me for?"

Lee gaped at the white-bearded man. "How did you know my name's Lee?" 

Santa laughed, "I'm Santa. I know everything." 

Lee shook his head in disbelief. "No, this isn't possible. You're not real."

I think we've been through this before, Lee. You once told me you were glad I was real. Just think back." 

Suddenly, in vivid detail, Lee recalled his visit to Santa when he was five. He glanced up at Santa and murmured, "That was the last time I ever believed in you. You didn't bring me what I asked for."

Santa looked down at Lee with compassion. "Well, Lee, there are some things even Santa can't do. However, I did promise I'd do my best, and I think I did that. Look around, son; you wanted your family, and look at the great one you've got. It might not be exactly what you asked for, but I think you'll agree it's close."

Lee turned and looked back at his wife and his two precious children. He stood and walked over to them. He knelt down and kissed both of his children, then stood and put his arm around Amanda. He looked back at Santa and smiled. "You're right, Santa, and thanks. I'll never give up on you again and I'll always believe."

The End

  
  



End file.
